Vengeance: The Ultimate Betrayal
by Arani92
Summary: It's been one year since the mysterious brutal beating of Jasper Hale. Fully recovered, he sets out to find his attackers. What will happen when he finds out that the ones who beat him were the ones he cared the most about? Revenge is a two-sided blade.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against the alley wall, smoking a cigarette calmly. I glanced at my cell phone. This was the appointed time. He said he would be here. I heard a car pull up, and I snuffed out the cigarette and pocketed my phone. I heard three car doors slam, and Edward, Alice, and Bella walked out of the gloom and towards me. Good. He brought an audience to his ass whooping. Edward sauntered towards me, and stopped a good ten feet away. The wind hit us, and I hunched my shoulders, stuffing my hands into my jeans pockets. For a long time, there was silence.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled. Edward walked forward, and stopped a few inches in front of me. I eyed him for a long time. I had no idea why he wanted me to meet him in the middle of nowhere on a night like this, but with Edward you don't usually question him.

"Hit me." Was all he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He stared at me like I was stupid.

"Hit me." I frowned.

"Why?" he glared at me.

"So I have an excuse to knock you on your arrogant ass," he spat. My frown turned into a growl. No one insulted me. Not even my friends. Edward had bossed me around for far too long. Now it was time he started to get a little taste of his own medicine. I punched him so hard and fast that he went reeling. He stumbled a bit, and then came back with a punch of his own. I ducked, and came up with an uppercut. He blocked, and kneed me hard in the chest. I went down wheezing. Mother fucker.

I rolled across the ground and hopped back up to my feet. Edward circled me, grinning.

"Is that the best you got?" he sneered. I growled, and lunged at him. I knocked him down, and we rolled for a bit before I punched him solidly in the jaw a couple of times. I straddled his waist and started to pound the shit out of him. I hit his nose, and I heard a sickening crunch. Immediately, blood started pouring out. I cracked him a good one across the cheek bone, and he cried out. He kicked me off of him, but I kicked him in the ribs as he stood over me. He went down on one knee, and I bashed his face into my knee. He growled, and pushed me down, stepping on my ankle viciously. I screamed, and tried to roll away. He kicked me in the side hard, and I felt the breath leave my lungs. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, brought my face up, and slammed his knee into it, much the same way that I slammed mine into his. I fell backward, stars dancing across my vision. Suddenly pain exploded in my chest, and I screamed. I curled into the fetal position, but he merely kicked me in the back. I straightened out in pure agony. I swear he broke my back. Who knew he could fight so well?

Edward then dragged me over to a pole, and slumped me up against it. I looked up at him, dazed and confused. Hell, I thought we were friends. What the fuck happened?

"Apologize," he demanded. Now I was fucking confused.

"For what?" I slurred. I tasted blood in my mouth. I shook my head. Edward growled, and slammed the back of my head harder into the metal pole. The stars grew brighter.

"For screwing my girlfriend and sister behind my fucking back you bastard!" he snarled. I blinked at him through swollen eyes, and laughed. So this was what this was about. Edward was mad that Alice cheated on him with me.

"Look man, I…" he didn't give me any warning.

"You fucking bastard. Rot in hell." I heard a flick, and then my own piercing scream, muted by blood gurgling in my mouth. And then another scream. This one was Bella's. I tried to figure out what was going on. I looked up, and Edward was scrambling away from me, a horrific look on his face. Alice was pulling a sobbing Bella away from me. I looked down. I coughed, and blood spurted out of my mouth and dribbled down my chin. The handle of a switch blade protruded from my chest. I touched it lightly and winced. Well what a pickle I was in. If I left the blade in, I would die. If I took it out, I would die of blood loss in a matter of minutes. What to do…I heard Bella's screams cut through the air, and I blinked the blood out of my eyes. Edward and Alice were pulling her back to the car, but she was clawing at them, fighting them every bit of the way. I smiled. That's my Bella. She saw my weak smile and screamed even harder. For the first time I could make out what she was saying.

"He's dying! Let me go, he's dying! Let me go! Let me go! Jasper! Jasper!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. I blew her a kiss, and she started sobbing. She went limp, and the last thing I saw before my vision faded was her being dragged across the dark asphalt towards their get away car.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jasper! Jasper get the hell out!" _My earpiece crackled and buzzed in my ear like an annoying little fly. I gritted my teeth and looked over at Felix. He was crouched behind the corner of the metal safe, his crimson eyes glinting at me mischievously. He flashed me a crooked grin, and leaped out and tackled one of the guards. I heard gunshots, and I automatically flinched. I knew the bullets couldn't hurt me, but I was new at this. Old habits die hard I guess. I sped out from my hiding place, and darted towards the safe. I wrenched open the heavy re-enforced steel door as if it were feather light. I heard a scream, and knew Felix was eating lunch. Another scream followed suit, and it smelled like he had dessert as well. I dashed into the safe, and stuffed as much of the money as I could into the bag.

"_Jasper, didn't you hear me? I said get the fuck out!" _Emmett hissed in my ear. I smiled.

"Relax Em. I got the money. Just kill anyone who shows up, and we're all good."

"_No Jasper, we're not all good. If we keep robbing banks like this the Volturi are eventually going to catch on. Now get out of there!" _he roared in my eye. I growled, and nodded to Felix. He looked up from his meal, bright red blood dripping down his chin. I sniffed experimentally, and I felt the familiar burning in the back of my throat. I swallowed, and ran out of the bank. I heard sirens in the far distance. I ran out to the van, and hopped in the back.

"Felix!" I yelled. Seconds later, Felix was by my side, grinning like a fool. He slapped me a high five, and Emmett slammed on the gas. I threw the thirtieth bag of cash on the floor, and sat down on the pile comfortably, stretching out my long legs in front of me. I placed my hands behind my head, and smiled, my fangs glinting. Felix looked over at me and chuckled.

"Ah, what a good day," I said. Felix laughed, and nodded in agreement. In a few minutes, we had reached out secluded house out in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect. Far from the stupid humans. Emmett slammed on the brakes, and the van skidded forward a few more feet before coming to a complete stop. I jumped out, my Converse kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Hey stranger." I looked up and smiled. Maria was standing in front of the house, a sexy smile on her lips. I walked over to her, and picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist. I pressed her against the wall, and buried my face into the crook of her neck. I kissed her gently, and she purred.

"I missed you," she whispered. I chuckled.

"I was only gone for about five minutes babe," I whispered back. She giggled, and I gently set her down. She pecked me lightly on the lips, and went to go greet Emmett and Felix. I walked into the house, and was greeted with a hug from Emmett's girl, Rosalie.

"How much did you get?" she asked. I smiled. Just like Rosalie. She only cared about three things in life. Her appearance, money, and Emmett. In that order. I mean, I knew vampires were extraordinarily beautiful, but this girl was something else. She was a goddess in the vampire world. Emmett was a real lucky guy. Felix was the only on of us who didn't have a girl. But he didn't really seem to mind all that much. Except when he was horny. Then things really got awkward between us. I went into the kitchen, and sighed at all of the appliances we never used. We had a bowl of fruit sitting out on the granite topped island, but it was just for decoration. I idly ran a finger over the smooth edge of an apple, and tried to remember if I had ever eaten one when I was a human.

Apparently, I had been found about a year ago, almost dead underneath a streetlight. I was taken to the hospital, but I slipped into a coma. It took me a few months to come out of it, and another few months to re-learn all of my basic motor skills. I was finally starting to have a normal life. I had just turned twenty three, and I was having a blast in my last year of college. I was going to medical school next year, and I was thrilled with the prospect of being a doctor. However, that all changed.

I remember my death very clearly. I was walking home with a girl, and we stopped by her house. I made sure she got in okay, and kissed her good-night. I was pretty sure that she was my girlfriend at the time. As I started to walk back to my dorm room, someone came out and tackled me from nowhere. I struggled and fought as valiantly as I could, but they were just too strong. They knocked me out, and the next thing I knew, I woke up, my hands and feet tied, and my mouth gagged. I was kneeling on a pile of leaves in the middle of a darkened wood.

The man who had tackled me finally came into view. It was my girlfriend's psycho ex-boyfriend. Apparently he was still deeply in love with her, and extremely jealous that I was dating her. He point a gun at me, and shot my in the head. Form what Maria told me, she saw him throw my body into the river and just drive away.

Maria had been on her own for a while, and when she saw me killed, she seized her opportunity to finally have a companion. She was an outcast in the vampire world. Her maker had died a few years back, and she didn't know where to even begin looking for a new coven. And so she made me. She dragged my slightly blue corpse out of the frigid waters, and found I still barely had a pulse. She knew that she couldn't get an ambulance to me in time, so she bit me. And after three days of excruciating pain while I experienced human death, I woke up, my senses enhanced, and thirsting for blood.

Maria taught me everything I know. She was my mentor, my guide, and eventually my lover. All of this happened just over a year ago. If I were still human, I would have celebrated my twenty-fourth birthday last month. But I was still twenty-three.

I picked up the apple, and sniffed it gently. It reeked. Well, not exactly. It just didn't appeal to me. I put it back into the bowl. Vampires can eat human food, but it's about the equivalent of humans eating dirt. And since we can't digest it, it just ends up coming back up anyways.

I rubbed my face with my hand. I had tired countless other times to remember my human life from before I had woken up from the coma. But I couldn't. More than anything I wanted to know who had almost killed me, and I wanted to know what I had done to have that happened to me. Was I delinquent? Was I involved with the wrong kind of people? Was it a drug deal gone bad? Or was I simply in the wrong place in the wrong time? I so desparately wanted to know the answers to my questions. But no one knew the answers. I fished out my old cell phone. I still had it. Emmett and Felix had been trying to get me a new one, but this was the phone my parents gave me before I went off to college. I looked through the pictures, and came across one that had me greatly puzzled. In it were three other kids. One guy, and two very beautiful girls. The guy had wind swept bronze hair, and extremely chiseled features. His dark brown eyes stared at the camera impassively, his crooked smiled never quite reaching his eyes.

Standing next to him, was a short girl, with dark brown hair that was cut into a pixie hair cut. Her eyes were sparkling as she laughed at something I said. She was leaning into the other guy. I had my arm around the other girl. She was stunning, with long dark curly chestnut hair, and deep doe like brown eyes that stared straight into the camera. I felt as if she were looking into my soul. Her lips lifted up slightly at the corners of her mouth.

And then there was me. I was leaning towards the shorter girl, whispering in her ear. I had a smile on my face, and the wind had been blowing my curly blonde hair into my eyes. I frowned. Who were these people? I had asked my parents, but they said that I never brought my friends home once I was in high school. At least not those friends. I remember spending hours at a time pouring over family albums trying to get my memory back, and to find a picture of those three people. But nothing. There was no evidence other than that one picture that they had existed in my life. I had called all of the contacts in my phone, but they weren't in there. Which I found odd. I flipped through the menu, and scrolled through my missed calls. Normally it's empty, but this time, there was a foreign number in one of the slots. I frowned. Who on earth had my number? Everyone I knew thought I was dead and buried six feet under the ground. Why would anyone call me. I was about to press the call back button when Felix called my name. I sighed and left the phone on the table, and walked into the living room. Whoever it was, I'm sure they just had the wrong number.

xXx

_Bella POV _

I stared at my cell phone screen, tears brimming my eyes. So it was true then. Jasper really was dead. I had just gotten the news from Edward. After that night, we all fled the country. We went home, packed our things, and went to the Canadian wilderness where no one would find us. And it worked. For a while. But eventually Edward started to change. He would never let me or Alice out of his sight, and would get frantic whenever one of us never answered his calls. Eventually, Alice and I had to leave. We had been sharing an apartment for the past year, and Alice had just recently gone back to live with Edward. She said that he had gotten help, and that he was normal again. I didn't believe her. But what could I do? She was in love. A few days ago, Edward called, to tell me that he had just received word that Jasper had been shot and killed at Algoma Univeristy about nine months ago. I shivered, knowing that Algoma wasn't too far from here. He had been going there for the past four years, and I never even knew it. I could have seen him, could have talked to him, could have kissed him one last time. I could have told him what happened that night. But it was too late. As soon as I found out, I called Jasper's cell phone. Edward had deleted his number from all of our phones the night Edward stabbed him, but I found his name in the phone book a few years later. I called him, hoping against hope that Edward was just fucking with me, that Jasper was still alive.

But I was wrong. I got the voicemail. When I heard his voice, I nearly lost it. It has been five years since I've seen him. The last time I saw him, he was lying in a pool of his own blood, slowly bleeding to death. And now he was dead. What a cruel world. He survived Edward's attack, an attack from his best friend, comes out of a coma, learns how to walk and talk again, was going to be a doctor, only to be taken out into the middle of the woods and shot by a crazy jealous ex-boyfriend. His body was found a month later, so badly bloated and decayed from the river he had been sitting in that his features weren't even recognizable. The only thing that told his family that it was him was the tattoo and birthmark that the police found on his body. I shut my phone off, and set it next to me on the bed. I hung my head in my hands, and quietly started to sob.


End file.
